


The end of the road

by Kimi_No_Taion



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Child Murder, Gun Violence, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_No_Taion/pseuds/Kimi_No_Taion
Summary: An alternate ending of Life is Strange 2 based on Blood Brothers.!!!Look at the tags for the trigger warnings!!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> -Sean and Daniel are in low morality.  
> -They arrive at the last scene of the game.  
> -Sean decides to cross the border.
> 
> Thanks to [msmooseberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmooseberry) for helping me with the translation.

Sean is in the car, he looks at Daniel and tells him that the two wolf brothers will make it to the other side and asks him to be careful. Daniel agrees and gets out of the car to face the police.

He begins using his power to injure and kick the police out of his way. They start shooting at him but he protects himself with a force field. Once he's done he turns to Sean smiling at him, filled with pride and Sean smiles back.

But suddenly Daniel is pierced from the back right in his chest by a bullet. Their smiles fade from their faces and with the last cry Daniel unleashes his power, destroying everything around him before falling to the ground.

Sean is now upside down, trying to get out of the overturned car, once he's out of it he's trying to find Daniel in the thick smoke but doesn't see him. He's screaming his brother’s name hoping to hear Daniel answer but he doesn't answer. Sean continues to move forward, his screams for help being the only sounds breaking the heavy silence.

The smoke slowly dissipates with time and Sean finally sees Daniel lying broken on the ground, his blood running down the road.

It takes Sean a second to realize what he is seeing and as soon as he comes to his senses he runs towards Daniel in hope to be able to save him but he’s not breathing anymore, Sean thinks of giving him a heart massage and the images of his father in the same situation slice through his mind, making him thinking how he never believed he would have to face that situation again. He takes Daniel in his arms just like 9 months before and starts running.

He looks for a vehicle still on its 4 wheels and finds a police car. He lays Daniel down on the backseat, gets behind the wheel and turns around, abandoning Mexico to find a hospital and save his brother.

Sean doesn’t take his foot off the accelerator. Images of his brother being shot go on a loop in his head, like a hammer hitting it again and again, harder and harder until it's broken.

He starts to freak out when he realizes that he has his brother's blood on his hands and clothes, that there is a lot of it and that he got some on the steering wheel, the mirror and the gearshift.

He then looks in the rearview mirror hoping to see Daniel wake up but all he sees is even more of his blood spilling onto the seats. His brain is racing for a solution or something to do, anything to help his brother but he can't come up with a single thing and his brain just can't stop thinking, incapable to understand that it is already too late.

Police cars come from the opposite side, Sean barely notices them until they turn around and start their pursuit.

Sean understands that his possibilities of saving Daniel are weakening and that he could as well be running straight into a wall. His breathing quickens, he’s on the verge of hyperventilating.

He looks at Daniel again and this time realization hits him, his eyes completely leave the road, his irises widen and his breath stops. His brain starts processing the fact that it’s too late for his brother.

He feels empty, empty of any stress, anger, sadness. He doesn't find any good way to get out of the situation he's in, so he starts to think that a bad ending is the only possible one. He sees the gun stowed in the right door of the car, he looks at Daniel once again then at the police and the solution to his problems finally comes to his mind.

He looks up to the road and spots a gas station, he makes a sharp turn and hits the brakes urgently. He looks back one last time, grabs the gun from the door and runs out to the station. He sees the bathroom door and rushes in, then immediately locks it.

He turns back to the door, facing the mirror. And as the sound of the sirens and the voices of the police officers intensifies, he slides down slightly until he gets to the ground and then and only then does he remember everything that has happened in under a year, his father’s death, Chris's accident, the explosion at Merrill's, the murder of Lisbeth, all the innocent people killed at the border and now the death of his brother. His feeling of emptiness amplifies as if everything has collapsed inside him and everything that matters to him is dead.

Everything he did for his brother, what was it for in the end?  
Nothing.

And only then does he start to cry, cry out all the pain he has inside him and then curls in on himself. He's screaming out all the pain he has inside him while his sadness runs down his face.

And after a moment he raises his head and stares at the gun he still has in his hand, his hands that are still covered in his brother's blood. He points the gun to his temple, his heart rate quickens again, ready to explode.

He thinks about everything he lost, everything he caused and spoiled, thinks it was all his fault because for him it has to be his fault. He's the one who was supposed to take care of his brother and he failed. The noise in his head intensifies, slicing through layers in his head. Everything starts to get confused, the only clear thing being that there is only one way to end the Wolf Brothers story now.

He squeezes his wrist around the handle of the gun, starting to feel his pulse pounding in his skull, crying out all of his regrets he finally gives in and pulls the trigger.

The sound of the shot ending forever the story of the Diaz.


End file.
